Talk:Impel Down
A Rant Over Nothing Are you people fucking stupid? At the bottom it says Impal Down,...IMPAL?! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Can't you guys read and write well enough to know that it's spelled Impel. I mean for gods sake it's in the manga over and over again. IMPEL!! You're lucky as fuck I changed it in time before anyone else noticed your mistakes. :::::~Daniel Thinking about placing you in a ban list because you still won't understand we all make a fucken mistakes. Your lucky I was not an Moderator because if I was you'll be banned forever with a reason stating "too hot-tampered" Joekido 23:57, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::Alright then. Well I guess I need to watch out a bit? Wow you people are trying really hard to get me kicked out. Honestly it feels like I have to hold myself back from making any type of comments, One Piece related or not. Because apparently I'll offend you guys. Most people would just fix the problem and move on, but you people make a big deal out of it. And by the way, I just think that people need to change the comments that are terribly written. And I sit back and actually point them out, and wait to see results, but there aren't ever any. And this isn't a first. So yeah, I won't get mad as long some changes are made. Please consider this proposal. ::::::~Daniel ::::We're not really trying to get you kicked out. What really irks us is when you make a big complaint over the most minute things. Take your complaint above, to somebody else it may look like you're saying, "I saw you fucking misspelled something and I fucking corrected cause I'm so fucking smarter than you all!!" This is not what you were trying to say but to some people, they took it as such and their feelings were hurt.Mugiwara Franky 00:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I hate to say it, but complaining won't fix the problem - editing will. Instead of complaining, get on the edit button and correct the problem yourself. If just complain about it in order to get someone else to do it, what you are saying is that the problem is beyond your abilities and that can look bad when its just something small like a minor spelling error. :-( One-Winged Hawk 14:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::::"Most people would just fix the problem and move on, but you people make a big deal out of it." ::::The irony is painful. :::::Considering this is like the 3 or 4th time Dan's done this, yes, very ironic... And if you want complaints Dan, wikipedia will throw that at you and more. And seriously, if you don't like gramma/spelling edits, theres always that list of mine I can snap together for you to do. Remember that there is always an alterative. And also, on some wikias they've ban you for whining, be thankful we aren't one of those wikias. One-Winged Hawk 16:07, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I have no clue what Impul Done is. Drunk Samurai 01:17, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Drunk, I don't have a clue either - but it sure sounds painful! One-Winged Hawk 11:43, 25 January 2009 (UTC) luffymonkey:dont forget that daniel will say "fuck"if yo spell something wrong.what A complete bastard. 02:37, 31 December 2008 (UTC) : All inf avour of removing the above coment, say "I" once you notice this. --New Babylon 13:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Can't... Its too funny. :-P One-Winged Hawk 09:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) The post says (at the beggining) that crocodile was there because he wanted too yet further down it says he was transferred from another prison. You guys also missed out on the fact that the one person who is there because he actually wants to is the Shichibukai. -Anon Cull We have an image overload here, basically I understand an layout or outside view and a logo. Anything else is an extra, but whatever the case maybe, we've got layering problems now. --One-Winged Hawk 02:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :The iconic tower image of the place is a needed and the symbol is a maybe. The top harbor maybe optional as it isn't as recognizable as the tower. An image of the most used form of torture used per level, such as the forest, is a required, but more than the necessary, such as random images of torture, maybe abit too much.Mugiwara Franky 12:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Reference Correct me if I am wrong but I think Impel down is based on Dante's Inferno http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dante%27s_Inferno#Inferno I think you're right, there are many allusions to Hell in Impel Down. Not to mention the staff takes on a nazi-esque appearance. It seems very clear that Eiichiro Oda (however you spell it) was trying to get the point across that this is an evil place. --Kingluffy1 18:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Basilisk/Cocktrice I'm suprised, Wikipedia doesn't have an article on a Cocktrice. But for those intereasted: *A Basilisk is a snake large enough to eat the world *A cocktrice is a snake born from a chicken (often depicted as a chicken with a snake's tail?) They often get mixed up. One-Winged Hawk 10:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Wikipedia kinda has an article on the Cockatrice.Mugiwara Franky 10:32, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::That would be it... My spell checker told me "Cocktrice" was correct. O_o One-Winged Hawk 11:44, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::Argh! Spell Checker likes both words... Screwy techno junkie program! I typed in the words in google two and both throw up "no brainers" because apparently some band is called by "Cocktice". Thanks anyway MF for sheading light on what my spell checker got wrong. One-Winged Hawk 11:49, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Intereasting reading the article on wikipedia for the Basilisk as it is different from other sources I read by far, including bits on capablities. I see an awful lot of the previously mentioned "mix-up" of the two legends on there too... A note in particular is that a baslisk doesn't have wings yet several images on that page show it with them. That isn't the greatest article I've seen on wikipedia... One-Winged Hawk 11:55, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Impel Down Beast Should we create a page called Impel Down Beasts to cover up all beast found in Impel Down? Don't get me wrong, I'm still a fan of making many pages basing on food, animal, etc, etc and I would love to give each beast their own page yet if I do that I would have someone coming to me and say "why can't we make a full page about them?". That intend to... well you get the point. Same thing happened with Thriller Bark Creatures and I decided to avoid any unwanted and weak-debated edit war and ask if it would be a good idea. Frist off we can't give Puzzle Scorpion their own page because they appeared in one panel and was not given an full spotlight this far, the Blue Gorilla may be merged because I orginally thought "Blugori" was a person but was in fact an species. So any feedback? Joekido 21:36, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Maybe when more beasts and more details come. Unlike Thriller Bark which is a "pokemon" island, the beasts of Impel Down aren't a major focus. However, the proposal is sound.Mugiwara Franky 21:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :: An island of Zombies.....Pokemon. Yes, I can totaly see the conection xp --New Babylon 13:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Seri-o-sley Can we please not copy paste and add every single minute detail told by every single character about anything? I'm talking about copying statements liek these " the prison is guarded by a force of Marine battleships and crew greater than any Buster Call", one that is kind of speculative, but mostly it just feels excesive. We have enough details as it is and will have enough to add in the future, so , even if you think it's not a big deal, it can become a big deal if there's too many. Just keep that in mind. --New Babylon 13:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Freezing Hell Where did the "Freezing Hell" for Level 5 come from? --Yatanogarasu 1:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Spoiler for Chapter 535. Not allowed yet till actual chapter comes out.Mugiwara Franky 08:47, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :: Doesnt make much sense and the spoilers are damn depressing too. --New Babylon 20:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Where does these spoilers come from? --Yatanogarasu 21:14, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :The spoilers come from Arlong Park and other One Piece forums. It's out now so it's okay.Mugiwara Franky 04:25, 13 March 2009 (UTC) We get them every week, most of the time the spoilers are fine, but we have anti-spoiler rules because in the past things have been... Troubled. Misunderstandings, fake spoilers (even the reglaur spoiler leakers mess up as per Mythbusters will tell you), mistranslations. If you see them, regardless remove them. Even if their offically declared "correct", they may still be wrong. Experience with spoilers has proven that. One-Winged Hawk 08:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :The thing that angers me the most is when they translate the german translations of the Japanese script that is leaked every week. True, the German wiki DOES allow spoilers and even translates, but any mistakes made by those translators will pass on if we then translate their text. They have Japanese -> german translators on their team, however they still make a lot of hard work for themselves every week. Because we wait fo the chapter to come out, we can pick up all those little odd translations the German script translators miss and on top of that make fewer edits then they do overall. It takes twice as long to correct a text then to edit it right in the first place, thats not to say even we don't have mistakes though... One-Winged Hawk 09:03, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Plus whenever somene translates the german translation, that week no one bothers to translate the Japanese script until after release of chapter, wherein they would otherwise translate it. So instead of getting an almost perfect Japanese -> English script, we get a bugged Japanese -> German -> English script with all the mistakes. I'm not dissing the german translators though, they do their jobs to the best of their skills, just the laziness around the translation of their translation instead of the Japanese script. One-Winged Hawk 09:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Level 6 If anyone has read Chapter 535, then don't you think that Freezing Hell is different looking than the level where Ace, Jinbei, and Crocodile are being kept? After all, Level 5 is icy, while Ace's level is not. Perhaps there is a Level 6 after all. --Yatanogarasu 12:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Seems like it. However until its revealed, best keep the info in Level 5.Mugiwara Franky 01:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Ace, Crocodile, Jinbei, Shiryu, Catarina, San Juan, Busco and many others are in Level 6 and not level 5. :Erm... We already know this, instead of telling us wht we already know, why not correct the page? All thats happened afterall is no one has correct the yet. One-Winged Hawk 06:54, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Would-be prisoners Weren't the Baroque works also to be transferred to Impel down? If yes, we should add them to the would-be prisoners list. El Chupacabra 12:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Trivia? Just a minor thought, but i noticed that Level 6 has similar qualities to that of an oubliette. This could go under Trivia if any one else thinks it should. Either way, just thought I might share that. --Kingluffy1 21:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Nazi How did everybody miss that edit? The emblem does not look like a swastika at all. Everybody needs to pay more attention to edits since it was there for a long time. Drunk Samurai 22:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) So exactly why was this message ignored before? There is no Nazi theme and it is ignorant to put that there is. Drunk Samurai 17:51, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Common error thats all. Also the so-called "Nazi" uniform was the style of uniform as per that day and era. China, English, Russia, its an officer's uniform and it was pretty standard. It was just a "style" of the day. There were of course differences between each country, but all were simulair. Even that band right the left arm, that was worn by more then just the Nazi's, MPs for the American army wore "MP" on a armband too. One-Winged Hawk 07:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think the reason everyone sees Nazis in Impel Down cause Nazis are the ones who are most associated with the uniform. Its true that there are several other countries that wear the uniform style, however if one gives such a type of uniform to a cruel fictional organization, most people will immediately associate them with Nazis than any other real world military organization.Mugiwara Franky 13:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It wasn't only that. His original edits to this page claimed that the Impel Down flag looked like the swastika. Drunk Samurai 18:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Luffy Does Luffy really count as a prisoner? He was never sentence to be imprisoned nor was he ever imprison since he was never behind bars. I really dont't think he should be inclouded as a prisoner but rather as a break-in intruder same thing should be applied to the Blacjk bear pirates. WhiteStrike 04:55, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Magellan assigned him to level 5. One-Winged Hawk 07:29, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ? Black His full name is George Black. http://mangahelpers.com/downloads/read-online/53268/39?t=1252924844 10:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi, don't you think that would be fine the picture of the main gate of Impel Down, chapter 525? ??? Say that it's a fan fiction or so but don't you think that the one who create level 5.5 is shiki due to the fact that this user is not in impel down anymore and shiki is the only one who escape impel down before luffy did.Rainelz 05:25, October 31, 2009 (UTC) He says "a long time ago". Whoever built the tunnels died in Impel Down. The Pope 06:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) there is nothing said about that. First of all, sign your posts with ~~~~; it's polite. Second, yeah, Ivankov did say "A long time ago". As in, long before Kinjishi's time. Besides, his power has been revealed to make things levitate; nothing to do with digging holes. The Pope 05:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :okay 1st sorry about being impolite, 2nd iva said long time ago not dead 3rd what if? his power is something connected with digging and levitate things and lastly there is another trailer showing kinjishi making a lion snow. how about that and what about his rankyaku style what if it is his devil fruit making everything levitate and can dig holes???Yeah what can you say about that!!!Rainelz 03:17, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Kinjishi and the prisoner who ate the Devil Fruit are two completely different people. Kinjishi's Devil Fruit allows him to levitate things--not dig tunnels. He does not use his Rankyaku legs to dig the tunnels, because Emporio said himself that the prisoner dug out the tunnels and he said it right here. However, I don't recall him mentioning that he died, just that he dug the tunnels a "long time ago." However, if he was the original founder, I'm sure he would have shown up in Level 5.5, yet he did not. It was most likely Oda's intention that he is dead. Subrosian 04:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Or Oda has no intention of showing him. Watch Vol.0 if you must, thats the place you'll only likely to see that prison appear. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 08:32, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :in may opinion his not dead he is somehow somewhere if his not kinjishi and surely he might appear in volume 0 so let's wait.Rainelz 05:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Just a thought. Could that Devil Fruit possibly be Mogu Mogu no Mi? Julian Villaruz 07:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Bounty and Levels As of now we know that all level 2 prisoner have a bounty of more then 15,000,000 that level 3 is for the ones with 50,000,000 and above and Level 5 for the ones over 100,000,000. I think we can now estimate the correlation between bounties and levels: Level 1: below 25,000,000 Level 2: between 25,000,000 and 50,000,000 Level 3: between 50,000,000 and 75,000,000 Level 4: between 75,000,000 and 100,000,000 Level 5: above 100,000,000 Level 6 (special): death row and life imprisonment. It's the most logical relation. With every 25,000,000 the level is increased by one. Since there are not that many criminals with a bounty of more then 100,000,000 they are all kept on the same level. This chart allows to estimate on which level any person with a known bounty would be kept if he or she would be imprisoned. El Chupacabra 16:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Removed trivia First I am willing to let the Divine Commedy reference slide , but this part ("Consequently, Luffy's journey to the fifth level of Impel Down can be likened to Dante's descent.") is poinitng out the obvious then . Furthermore this part ("*** Level 3 is in direct irony to the one in Dante's tale, where the third level of Hell was said to be realm of the gluttons. In Impel Down, Level 3, the Starvation Hell, is where the prisoners are constantly starving.") Edit : shit , forgot to sign -_- --New Babylon 15:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Display Picture Why is the display picture Impel Down's symbol? I don't really get it, since Impel Down is a place, the display picture should be a picture of the place itself right? GMTails 21:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Shortening Am I the only one that finds it unnecessary to have essentially a summary of the Impel Down Arc on this page? In my opinion a summary of the things that happened inside a place isn't as important as the place itself. The same way on the Water 7 page there isn't anything about the Water 7 Arc but everything about the city itself. I think this page should be drastically cut down. Anyone agree? Joolzz 14:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Arlong Should Arlong be added to the list of inmates since he did some time there? We would have to make a "Level Unknown" section for him though. 21:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Doflamingo So in the latest SBS Oda says that Doflamingo is at Level 6 of Impel Down, or does he say he's being sent there? If he is currently at Level 6 of Impel Down then shouldn't he be added in the Impel Down Gallery? Opera298 (talk) 09:07, March 3, 2018 (UTC)